Hidden Desires
by NightRavers
Summary: Elena begins to see sparks fly between a person she'd never thought she'd ever want to be with. This takes place in Season One. Elena's still human, and the Salvatore's have just moved into town. Yes, she knows that they're Vampires, though she didn't chose a brother yet.


**Okay so this story is rated M for a reason. Please respect it, and if you can't handle it then please I suggest abandoning the story now...I just don't want to be responsible if anyone has a fit with my writing. **

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Stay still, baby." A deep voice whispered against my ear.

Chills run down my naked skin, and I couldn't help but squirm to his voice. A pair of hands then extends out to me, holding my hips in place. The room was dark, or at least to me it was. His blindfold covers my vision, blocking out any and all sights. My hands, always restricted, just this time above my head and attached to the ceiling.

He always likes me restrained, and sometimes I think it's only because I'm totally at his mercy. I'm vulnerable to his touches and sweet, yet torturous games. Yet, is it bad to say I like his games? Sometimes they're fun, although others are a pain.

He retreats, leaving me hanging by a suspension from the ceiling. I wonder what he is doing when I hear a fumbling around, and then footsteps coming back. He then holds a cold, hard object to my mid torso and begins walking around me in a slow motion. Moments later he stops, not saying a word, behind me; and not seconds later I feel the sting of the object on my sex.

"Please!" I gasp, not knowing what I was begging for.

"Who do you belong to?" His voice darkens.

When I didn't answer right away there was a deep chuckle before once more the object stinging my sex. My arms pull at the restraints above, begging for some sort of release.

"'Lena." There was a harshness to his voice, and then another slap before he yelled. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" I shout, groaning in satisfaction. "You, Sir!"

Master's arms then went around my waist, from behind, pulling my body back towards him. I could feel his erection against my upper thigh, as his hands moved to fondle my breasts. I couldn't help but lean my head back, leaning it against his shoulder, as he continued his attacks. He then moved his lips to slowly kiss, and nip my neck and shoulder.

"Please," I beg.

"Please what, baby?" He whispers in my ear. His hands moving from my breasts to go south, ever so slowly. "Please this?" And before I could speak a word a finger entered within me, sending me into bliss. "Is that what you want?" He asks a little harsher, entering yet another finger.

"Yes." I gasp. "More."

"More?"

He released his fingers, and stepped back from me; making me want him more than I ever had before. Just in that moment, I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me in any way he pleased. I could hear the faint sound of a zipper being undone and clothes being shed to the ground. Moments passes before he comes back, this time he's in front of me. I can feel him dragging my thigh up his side while his member comes in contact with my sex. And then it happens all too fast. He thrusts up inside me, filling me wholly, while his other hand grabs my hair, pulling my head back.

I try to wrap my legs around his hips, but he immediately slaps me and thrusts into me harder than before.

"No!" He almost shouts beneath his heavy breathing.

I'm to aroused to say anything, yet too close to climax. I'm afraid it's too much for me to handle. "Please." My voice barely whispers. "Faster."

His pace doesn't quicken, but slows. His thrusts became harsher, hitting my spot deeply, but after a few moments quickens to an incredibly fast pace. "Come for me, baby. I want to hear you scream my name." His voice grunts in my ear harshly, his breathing heavy. "Scream it."

My insides clenched hard, "DAMON!" I yelled. Shortly after his release came, and he quickly pulled out of me.

Fighting against my restraints, "What? What's going on?" I stamper.

"My dear old brother decided to come home early." His voice low and harsh. His hands worked at my restraints and I was quickly released, falling to the ground. "Hurry up, get dressed. I need you out of here."

Ripping off my blind fold, I glared. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"

His bloodshot eyes filled my vision, while his hand gripped my neck forcing me to stare straight at him. "I want you to get dressed and leave. You're not to tell anyone about what happened here, or us, ever." His head cocked to one side. "And every time you see me, you will act upon your darkest desires."

Damon then lets go of my neck and I scramble to throw my clothes on, and practically run out of the house.


End file.
